


Now you're wet

by lonely_tardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_tardis/pseuds/lonely_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye don't know each other, they meet at a cafe, and later at a pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you're wet

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote for fun.

Jemma ordered the ice tea, and sat down in her usual place in her favourite café. She usually carried a lot of books with her, for research, and she placed them all over the table.

She was so focused, she didn’t even hear the 4 little words “is this seat taken?”. “No, no by all means” – Jemma gestured towards the seat in front of her.

“Sorry, everything is taken. Hi, I’m Skye” – the girl extended her arm. “I’m Simmons, Jemma, sorry, everyone calls me by my surname” - Jemma shook the girl’s arm.

“Wow, you must work in some fancy place, everyone calling each other by their last name”. “Well yes, I am the head of a scientific research”. “That is very nice, so you must be a doctor” – the girl was impressed.

“Yes, you can say that” – Jemma chuckled. “I must get going now, my colleague is waiting for me we are on a very important research now” – Jemma chuckled and got up from her seat.

“Okay, bye then. See you another time”. When Jemma got out of the café, she thought – _wow, she is gorgeous, she’ll never go for me_ , and sighed.

“Hey, Fitz! Wait for me, I must tell you something that happened at the café”.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was Saturday night and Jemma was with Fitz in their favourite pub. They always go there after a breakthrough, to celebrate.

Fitz was at his fourth beer, so she had to drive him home tonight. She got the drinks from the bar and as she turned to head towards their table, the glasses shattered on the floor.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” – Jemma heard a familiar voice. “That’s alright, I’m not wet or anything”. When she looked up she couldn’t be happier, it’s her, the girl from the café, from last Tuesday.

“Hi, hey, Skye right?” – keep it together Simmons – she thought. “ Yeah yeah, Jemma right? Simmons? The doctor”. “Yes, that is correct” – Jemma said nervously.

“Nice seeing you here, sorry for the drinks, I’m buying the next round. Where’s your table?”. “It’s right over there, but don’t worry about the drinks” – Jemma pointed.

“Oh no I insist. It was my fault that you spilt everything. So let me buy you a drink”. “Alright but I’m buying the next round” . “Now that, Jemma Simmons is fair”.

 

 

 

After a long conversation and shoving Fitz in a taxi, they walked to Jemma’s place. They were both drunk obviously. “So Jemma where do you live?” – Skye asked curiously.

“Right over there” – Jemma pointed at the red building. “On the top floor”. “Wow the top floor, that must be really high” – Skye said drunkenly.

“You can come if you want” – Jemma said shyly. “Why doctor Simmons are you inviting me into your home? You’ve only known me for a week, maybe I am a serial killer”.

“I highly doubt that Skye”. “How do you know that? Huh, no seriously maybe I am a serial killer”. “I know you’re not, actually you’re the opposite of a criminal”.

“Yeah, you’re right, I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D , I’m the opposite of a serial killer”. “What? You’re an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D? I work at S.H.I.E.L.D”.

“Really? I thought you were a researcher”. “Yes, at S.H.I.E.L.D”. “Wow, didn’t see this coming, so where were we? Agent, doctor Simmons?” – Skye said flirtingly.

“Right, we were going to my apartment”. “Right, so, would you like it, if I did this?” – Skye closed her eyes and kissed Jemma gently on the lips.

Jemma felt a little tingle on the small of her back, and continued kissing Skye more passionately.

“Whoa the little science doctor’s got some game” – Skye chuckled and continued kissing her.

They somehow got to Jemma’s apartment, closed the door, and went straight into the bedroom.

Jemma was pushed against the wall, Skye lifted her leg up, and placed it behind her own leg, she took Jemma’s clothes off, except her panties.

“Where are your handcuffs agent?” – the doctor asked. "Handcuffs?"- Skye asked curiously. "Well every agent has handcuffs right? Either that, or you're not an agent". “Oh you wanna play a little rough huh?” – Skye was smiling.

She took her handcuffs from behind her, and pushed Jemma on the bed. "So you have handcuffs" - Jemma chuckled.

Skye placed herself on top of the other woman, and handcuffed her to the bed, while kissing her passionately on her lips, her neck, down to her stomach.

Skye took off her T-shirt, and her pants and kept on her bra and panties. She wanted to tease her a little bit, so she took off Jemma’s panties using her teeth.

Jemma whimpered and sighed when Skye gently touched her clit. “Well now you’re wet” – Skye winked and chuckled softly.

Suddenly her tongue found itself on Jemma’s clit, kissing it softly, licking it around. “Skye!” - Jemma exclaimed. “Please stop!”.

But Skye didn’t, she continued licking her, finally she put her two magic fingers inside her. Pleasing her, first gently, then a little roughness was involved.

Jemma being handcuffed couldn’t move with her hands, and, of course, Skye didn’t stop. Jemma started shaking until she squirted all over Skye.

Skye was pleased with herself, and so was Jemma, obviously. “So doctor Simmons, how are you feeling?” . “Oh I can’t feel my legs”.

”Actually that’s what I was hoping for”. “I can see that, you couldn’t stop” . “I wasn’t planning on it” – Skye winked.

“So doctor, what are you doing tomorrow? Since we are both working at S.H.I.E.L.D we should talk about the fact that nobody has to find out about us”.

“So now you’re asking me out on a date?” . “ Well, yeah, I know it’s a little late, but, care for a morning coffee tomorrow?”. “Well agent, I don’t drink coffee, only tea” .

“Well tea then, I’m buying since I can’t make one”. “You can’t make tea? Wow, I got a lot of work to do with you, tomorrow morning I’m teaching you to make tea.

Let’s get some sleep now”. “Jemma?” “Yes?” . “Today I had a lot of fun, I haven’t had that in years” . “Yeah, me too, goodnight agent”. “Goodnight, doctor”.

Jemma chuckled and went to sleep.


End file.
